daytime affection
by hahajime
Summary: "Run away with me, Hinata-kun!" [ historical au/wherein komaeda is a friendless prince and hinata is his knight. ]


**{ **holla so apparently ive moved to another fandom and ive deleted some of my old shit so. ive posted this in tumblr already but i felt sorry for those who didnt have accounts and couldnt access a few shits so here have my contribution to these two hope-obsessed dorks **}**

* * *

The duplet of porcelain teacups rattle beneath the mahogany tray in his hands as Hinata lurched over his shoelaces. He immediately snaps out of his peripheral reverie, dewdrops of moisture dribbling from the nape of his neck as he realizes the incense of chamomile tea fading. He's supposed to deliver them to the Prince by noon, now it's… _one-thirty_?

By thoughtless instinct, Hinata fastened his pace and sprinted down the corridor, precious pints of tea splattering on the placemat. His chest heaves, not in worry that he might break the prized chinaware, but in crippling anticipation at the familiar label of the door before him: Nagito Komaeda.

He knocked exactly three times out of habitual upbringing, gulping the taut lump in his throat when the door slid open to a mop of scruffy, white hair and a relaxed smile.

"Hinata-kun!" A bubbly grin decorates the Prince's face, showing off a set of pearly whites. His glee was contagious, and Hinata couldn't stop a smile from surfacing. "Please come in!"

"I was told to deliver these to you," he mumbles rather awkwardly, though it's difficult to tell from the Prince's affable gaze that suggests him otherwise. "They got a little cold along the way, I'm sorry about—"

"Oh, no! It's perfectly fine, Hinata-kun!" He pats the vacant chair as a welcoming gesture, in which Hinata compliantly acknowledged. "Just having the effort to even knock at my door is enough proof of your infinite kindness!"

"H-Hey, you might be exaggerating a bit," he settles the tray down on a table and gets a whiff of soap and spices. He wonders, vaguely, how often do princes specifically smell like snowdrops. "I'm your knight, so of course I'm expected of total loyalty and manners towards you."

"Then perhaps I _am_wrong," the Prince mused, still ever so cheerfully, perching himself on one of the ornate armchairs. "But it could also be that you're merely tolerating my presence and long to bolt out of the door as soon as possible—"

"No! Never!" Komaeda looked up from the ground and stared at him, confused.

"I-I mean, you're a Prince, you know? I may only be a knight as I've said, but other than that people are supposed to respect you." His tone implies he's _chiding_him rather than reminding, from the way his eyes dilate when they come across teal-grey orbs (pretty, he thinks—_wait, what_?) and his fingers fidget with themselves upon accidental brushes. "And besides, if they're going to maintain that kind of attitude they'll get an earful from your dad."

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yeah," Hinata replied in an undertone. How was the Prince of all people unaware of such little yet significant things?

"Ah, I see," the Prince thoughtfully rested his chin on an upturned arm. "You are right… I suppose?"

Hinata frowned.

"To be honest, I haven't known these sort of things until you've told me, Hinata-kun." There's a tremor in the way he speaks as rose tinges his cheeks; they subtly contrast with his pale complexion and Hinata finds himself flushing at how lovely he looks. "In fact, I haven't even met anyone talk to me so freely and comfortably."

"You… haven't?" A lump hinders him from speaking straightly at the thought; has the Prince been like this his whole life?

He half-nods, averting his head away. "But it's not like I deserve it. I've known better than anyone in the castle that I'm a pathetic, good-for-nothing spoiled plaything. And you, Hinata-kun—_I don't deserve your attention—_"

"No," Hinata cuts him off. "No, please don't say that."

"Why? It's all that I've been told ever since. It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, nobody should even stand my existence. Isn't that why everyone else thinks I am unworthy? Because—"

"Whoever did so," Hinata urged firmly, locking eyes with the Prince as he clasped his shoulders. "Is worse than trash."

At that instant, the Prince's eyes widen and he looks like the image of innocence to Hinata for a moment, before it sinks and seeps into his chest of what he'd just said. A surge of relief momentarily clogs Hinata's throat to say anything when he speaks again.

"T-Thank you, Hinata-kun," he could only say, and a part of Hinata's heart cracks because the Prince is only ever erudite in books and lessons and was never taught simple yet significant things like how much he matters, to the kingdom, and most importantly to Hinata himself.

"Don't mention it." Hinata mentally berates himself a tirade for being unwittingly blunt (again) and takes the Prince's hand, entwining their fingers together. "Come on. I've got to show you something."

The Prince instinctively perks upright at Hinata's words, immediately rising from his seat, an excited, reticent gleam tints those teal-grey eyes. "We're going _outside_?"

"We'll be seeing the meadow, that's what. They're blossoming beautifully today. Plus, I know how much you like them, so—"

The grin on Komaeda's face is _adorable_. "In that case, we shall hurry! And if we will be going outside, then we may go to the other side of the castle as well!"

It's when Hinata realizes what danger he's inadvertently ventured himself into when the Prince's placid gait swiftly transforms into skittish steps, and within a moment the entire world is a haze of passing scenery of sky and sunlight, gardens and grass. The Prince is surprisingly fast; it briefly nauseates Hinata's senses, but somehow, he feels as though he's free, free from everything, and catches up with the Prince's pace in no time.

"Run away with me, Hinata-kun!"

Hinata isn't given any right or reason to refuse, because for once he's never seen the Prince this happy, truly happy—save for the rare occasions he's only ever able to greet him due to their status. He hasn't gotten any idea to this day why he never does, but whenever the Prince reminds him how grateful he is to have him in his life, Hinata realizes it's all he's ever wanted.


End file.
